


It's Always Springtime Here

by branewurms



Category: Mononoke
Genre: Ficlet, Genderswap, Kink, Multi, Romance, Smut, Threesome, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branewurms/pseuds/branewurms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted (and unrelated) smutty ficlets, for those of you with more prurient interests.  Pairings/threesomes include: Medicine Seller/Kayo, Medicine Seller/Otherself, Medicine Seller/Kayo/female!Otherself, and female!Medicine Seller/Otherself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anima

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inkstone, for the Live Long &amp; Marry (livelongnmarry) LJ fundraiser. Her request: Medicine Seller/Kayo/female!Otherself.

It was embarrassing; she kept dreaming about not him but _her_.

It had started when they had first lain together, his cool hands spreading like white lotuses against her skin. He was infuriating; he made her jerk, twist, gasp, all with easy flicks of his fingers and tongue, but she could hardly elicit so much as a hitched breath out of him. The paint on his lips did not even smear.

Then slowly, like a bright shadow glimpsed at the corner of her eye, she had felt another presence there at the edge of her awareness. At first it was only a strange heat where there should be none - pure heat rolling all the way down the curve of her back. Gradually it became the ghost of a breath against her ear; the brush of a hand along her side; the press of another body against her and a hard thigh sliding between her legs.

It was odd, but she was not afraid; somehow she knew before she even asked that to lay with him was also to lay with her. It seemed such a logical conclusion.

"It's her, isn't it?" Kayo whispered.

"Yesss," said the Medicine Seller, turning the word into a hiss as his fingers sought their way between her thighs. Kayo gasped and arched into the touch.

She was so different from him, this ghost of the golden woman; she _burned._ His body was so cool against her over-heated skin, but this ghostly presence was like fire, brooking no such relief. She felt the press of breasts against her back; thought, though she could hear nothing, that she felt the rumble of a growl as fangs scraped over her neck. The woman's touch was forceful and demanding next to the light and teasing pale fingers before her. There was a sense of devastating strength only barely restrained.

Kayo was not frightened, but she was glad the Medicine Seller was here, all the same.

Kayo turned toward her, curious for the feel of soft breasts against her own. She closed her eyes, and imagined she glimpsed a flash of black-gold eyes, a ticklish trail of white hair over the dusk of her skin as the woman's head moved down -

Oh. _Oh._

The Medicine Seller swallowed her scream as she writhed beneath them, his tongue coaxing her mouth open wide as the golden woman's tongue delved deep within her.

Afterward she could not stop _dreaming_ about her. Every time she closed her eyes, there the woman was like an afterimage burned into her mind, a long lean body with heavy breasts and hips like a soft contradiction. Sleep brought the touch of hands as brown as her own, the scrape of fangs against her throat, her breasts, the juncture of thigh and hip: a tongue that would not stop no matter how long she shuddered and twisted and writhed.

Nearly every morning for weeks now she had woken with damp thighs and a delicious ache that would not go away. _This is ridiculous_, she thought. _This is just_ silly.

Even so, she couldn't bring herself to wish for it to stop.


	2. In a Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the IJ porn battle. Prompt: MS/Kayo, masturbation as a ritual.

At first it is merely a sharp tugging, as if on a string. He can almost feel it tightening around his little finger, cutting into his flesh, insistent.

"Ho...?" he murmurs. Curious now, he tugs back, follows that glowing red line to its source.

He finds it in the form of dusky skin shining with sweat, cherry-stained lips parted and gasping, dark hair in glistening disarray. He crooks one brow, the corner of his mouth quirking upward.

"How dangerous... Kayo-san."

She does not hear him, of course; does not see him there, watching from above. Nor can she know just what it is she's doing, calling out to him in heated whispers like that, one hand moving between her legs, the other moving up her body to cup the heavy spill of one breast. Her eyes squeezed shut, her brows knitted with feverish intensity, she calls for him again and again, each another sharp tug on the line between them. Suddenly she throws her head back, and her body arches up, shuddering; she muffles her cry with the back of her fist.

Her eyes flutter open as her body relaxes, looking straight at him. Slowly, they widen, and he can see the beginnings of some sort of realization dawning there. He has been seen - or perhaps she only senses and knows by the prickling at the back of her neck, the sudden chill over her sweat-dampened body.

In her shock she has dropped the string, and he is returned abruptly to himself.

"You mustn't, Kayo-san," he says softly. "You mustn't meddle in such dangerous things."

He will admonish her when next they meet - as they surely soon will, after what she has done. He imagines that her cheeks will flush hotly, rose-pink even through the darkness of her skin; imagines her horrified stammering, her panicked embarrassment. A dull ache curls warm and pleasant through his loins. "It seems... it can't be helped," he says, lips curling.

He cannot bring himself to be sorry.


	3. Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the IJ porn battle. Prompt: MS/Otherself, Fangs.

Sometimes, it is like this: his other bound and growling, straining to break free.

He smiles, a baring of sharp, neat little teeth. "No..." he murmurs. "Your part is done here... for now."

Sometimes, his other comes to him willingly, remembering their purpose, their one desire. Sometimes, it is like this.

By the time he is guiding his other's cock inside him, sliding down onto it with a hissing breath, his other's fangs are sinking into his flesh; he jerks, grimacing as his skin tears, as his other laps at the blood that flows forth. To maintain balance (in retaliation, he admits to himself with a smirk,) he winds his hand in that silvery hair and yanks his other's head back, scrapes his own fangs down the long, brown line of his other's throat. The blood that trickles between his lips is incidental; the same blood runs through both of their veins.

His other gasps, jerking up with a strangled groan, thrusting deep inside. The resistance never lasts for very long.


	4. With Hands Tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the mononoke_anime ficathon. Prompt: female!MS/OS, with hands tied.
> 
> Yes, this is astoundingly similar to the previous ficlet. No, it was not intentional. I am _just that predictable_.

It is not always so easy; he is not always so agreeable. She pulls him back, bars his way the same as she does with the sword that ties them together: plasters him with charms, makes a rope of them around his wrists to hold him in place. She brings him struggling to his knees.

"Did you think you could fly from me so easily?" she asks. Blood drips from her temple down the side of her face, trickles lazily down her neck, over her shoulder, between her breasts. Her concentration had faltered but for a moment - but it had only taken that brief moment, that one small slip, and he was a mere beast fighting to break free.

She swings one leg over him and lowers herself, straddling his hips. The muscles in his shoulders and arms quiver, straining uselessly against their bonds. He growls, his head dipping forward, teeth sinking into her shoulder. She winces, hisses through her teeth.

"Enough," she commands, winding her fingers through his hair. She pulls his head back with a vicious yank. His eyes blaze up at her, his bared teeth glistening with her blood. She licks it off with delicate little laps of her tongue.

"Don't forget," she says, reaching down to free his straining cock. She strokes it once, twice, and he growls again. "I am all that holds you back." Slowly she lowers herself down, drawing him inside, sucking in a breath as she feels him filling her, pressing up deep within.

His mouth opens in a silent cry, his head falling back to bare the long brown line of his throat, his pulse jumping just beneath the skin.

"Yess..." she hisses. "I'm all that makes of you a thinking thing. Without me, you'd only burn down the world."

He arches, struggling against his bonds again, groaning at the feel of her surrounding him, enveloping him.

"Though perhaps..." she smiles, "that's what you want... Isn't it?"

He can only thrust against her helplessly as he succumbs.


	5. The Butterfly and the Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the mononoke_anime ficathon. Prompt: MS/Kayo, Ropework/Shibari.

_He looks like a butterfly,_ she thinks idly as she comes to, _caught up in a spider's web._ And then she notices that she cannot move.

She shrieks.

"It would be best," comes his voice, calm and quiet as it ever is, "if you did not struggle, Kayo-san. You will only further entangle yourself."

Her hair is a mess, falling in dark streaks across her vision. She puffs at it, trying to get a better look at him. He hangs just a little above, facing her, close enough to touch were their arms not bound; his limbs are spread and arranged in a fashion almost artful, his long sleeves furled out like wings. The web sparkles all about them like facets of a crystal, catching a soft, white light that emanates from some unseen source.

She looks down at herself, and shrieks again. "Why are my _clothes_ falling off?" she shrills, feeling the blood rising to her cheeks. Her obi and tabi are both entirely absent (_and that obi was brand-new!_ she thinks ridiculously; _how am I supposed to replace it?_) and her yukata hangs open, fanning out over the glittering white ropes that streak away from her body. The web wraps around her bare flesh, around her arms, her waist, her thighs and ankles, holding her stretched out and immobile; she has never felt so naked in her whole life.

The Medicine Seller's eyes flick over her impassively, and her face burns even hotter. She shouldn't be so embarassed, she thinks; she bathes in public all the time. But this - this is different.

"Why do these things always happen whenever you show up!" she blusters, irritated at herself. "Just what exactly is going on here?"

"The mononoke," he says, with a curl of his lips, "has revealed its form." A paper charm appears in his hand, cutting through the web that binds his wrist. As his arm comes free, his sword slips from his sleeve, its face ever-fierce.

"Jorogumo."

The sword's teeth snap at the air with a resounding clank.

"Never-_mind_ the form right now!" Kayo wriggles agitatedly in her bonds, but they only tighten around her, squeezing her to the point of not-quite pain. She squeaks in dismay and falls still. "If you can do that, then get us out of this stuff!"

"And then what, Kayo-san?"

"'Then what'? What do you mean, 'then wha -'" She falls silent as she happens to look down, her jaw dropping in horror. Glancing up above her, she finds the same: nothing but web crossed over web, for as far as her eyes could see. "Ahhh, just get us out of here! And why am I the only one who's naked, anyway?"

There is a flicker of amusement in his eyes. "Do you wish me to be naked?"

She makes an incoherent sound of frustration. "You know that's not it! Is this Jorougumo some kind of pervert?"

"Perhaps," he says. She hears a soft jingle, and notices suddenly that there are scales everywhere around them, balanced right there on the ropes of web, though she is sure they weren't there a moment ago. "However... Considering her nature, I would say that she has confounded me with another man. Or, perhaps I should say, with all men."

"With another man... What?"

"She likely wishes to prove and to punish the inconstancy of men."

"I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean," he says, "that you," and he lifts his sword up, runs the hilt over her neck and over her shoulder, "are bait." And at the sword's prodding her yukata slips entirely off one shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing!" she demands - (it isn't as though he's exposed anything that wasn't already bare, but it's the principle of the thing) - and then: "Bait for _you?_"

"Yes," he said, drawing the word out in a way that made her spine shiver. The sword traces the curve of her ribcage, her waist, her hips, and makes its way back up. Suddenly she is painfully aware of the silken ropes pressing against the inside of her thighs, of the air so cool against the warmth of her skin between her legs.

"This - This isn't the time or place for that kind of thing!" she manages to make her mouth say, though her tongue seems thick and it is hard to form words.

"Then how else should we lure her out, Kayo-san?"

"What?" she exclaims, horrified. "No! Why would we want to lure her out? I want her to stay _away!_"

"Then you wish to remain caught here in her web until you become a part of her?"

"No! Of course I don't want that!" Kayo huffs in exasperation. "Ah, you're impossible! Isn't there some other way?"

"Do you believe I would suggest an unnecessary measure?"

And _that_, she thinks, does not even deserve an answer, and she tries to tell him so with her glare; but then she gasps as the tuft of fur on the hilt of his sword grazes the side of her breast, soft and ticklish, which rather ruins the effect. He chuckles infuriatingly.

"Stop laughing!"

He acquiesces, drawing his sword back and slipping it beneath his obi, and Kayo feels a tiny, irrational pang of disappointment. "My apologies," he says, amusement still creasing the corners of his eyes. "I will find another way." Another charm appears in his hand, slices through the ropes wrapped around his chest - and he drops down toward her alarmingly. She lets out a little "eek" before he stops just as abruptly, caught by the web still wrapped around his other wrist.

"If you wish," he murmurs, face a mere breath from her own.

Kayo's heart pounds so hard the thrumming of blood starts to hurt her ears. She feels light-headed, her skin pulsing too-tight over muscle and bone. His face is so close; she could just... _This is ridiculous,_ she thinks. _I am tangled up naked in a_ giant spider's web._ I can't possibly -_

She tilts her face up to his.

His lips curve into a smile as he kisses her. The distance is too far and the angle to awkward for it to be anything more than a faint brush of lips, ghostly, fleeting; the tip of his tongue darts out and traces over the contour of her mouth. She trembles, feels a fang graze the corner of her mouth, and makes a small, plaintive sound.

His hand lifts, his thumb tracing her jaw, fingernails skimming down her neck, over the hollow of her throat and then down her side to stroke the underside of her breast. Kayo's breath hitches, her body arching, straining to get closer, but the web holds her fast, constricting ever-so-slightly tighter around her. Palm flat against her skin, he runs his hand down over the soft swell of her belly, down, down to press warm against the nest of curls between her legs, his fingertips just brushing across the folds beneath.

There is a whimpering sound, and she is embarassed to realize it's her own; she tries to move herself against him, needing him to press deeper, _oh please, inside_, but she can't _move_. A vibration surges through the ropes against her, tremulous, and she can feel it right down in her _bones_; she hears a soft ringing; she needs - she _needs_ -

"Kayo-san," he says. She moans incoherently in response. "_Kayo-san_," he says more insistantly, removing his hand, and she very nearly growls at him. Then she forces open her eyes, sees his lips pulled back in a terrifying grin.

"The madam," he says, "is here."

The world descends into chaos, and Kayo utters something very unladylike.


End file.
